The overall goal of this COBRE initiative is to develop a Center for Cardiovascular Research at the University of Hawaii (UH). This proposal is built upon several exciting new developments at the University over the last four years that have made this initiative possible. The biology and particularly the pathobiology of the cardiovascular system has been an emerging research theme at UH. The NIH-funded principal investigators directing these research efforts have established a track record of collaboration and an effective mentoring program for promising young faculty. With funds from this center proposal, these nationally recognized investigators, with expertise in molecular and cell biology, biochemistry and genetics, would have the opportunity, under the direction of the Principal Investigator, to expand upon and enhance their current research and mentoring capabilities. These goals would be achieved through three primary specific aims: 1. The development of a strong mentoring group of established investigators, with interdisciplinary but complementary backgrounds in vascular and cardiovascular biology, to support the career growth of a selected group of promising young investigators. 2. The enhancement of infrastructure support through the development of laboratory core facilities, adminstrative support and resources, in order to increase the research competitiveness of both established investigators and young faculty. 3. The development of a strategic plan to assist in the recruitment and retention of talented and funded young faculty and established investigators in faculty positions at UH in order to promote the continued growth of a cardiovascular research program into a major research discipline at UH with stable funding opportunities to not only parallel but to eventually replace COBRE funding.